lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Goku (Geti186's Version)
Goku(Geti186's version) Despite not being the strongest in this universe, he is still renowned as a master combat specialist, and often has many tricks up his sleeve. He has discovered and mastered many different skill sets, and constantly tries to get stronger to protect his own planet, as he knows that although the Geti Star defends everyone from universal threats, nothing is stopping others from attempting to conquer Earth. Background He has been through the sagas, which has affected him greatly. Like in the original timeline, he often tries his best to protect the people, and trains his hardest to fight against other powerful beings. Appearance He is currently wearing his GT outfit. Personality He is carefree and fun-loving, and loves to fight. He is often seen sparring with Uub and fighting Vegeta in the Universal Sandbox. Natural Ability Goku, instead of specializing in specific areas, chooses to train himself in all areas. This helps him in dealing with multiple situations with superior versatility. Strength: His strength level is moderate for his Power Level, as he has trained most attributes equally, though he strikes far harder than his Strength would suggest. Speed: Having trained against faster opponents and attacks of extreme speed, he has learned to easily match and counter faster opponents. This has allowed him to casually dominate opponents of equal power levels. He is also capable of using his power to provide temporary extreme speed and strength boosts. Durability: Being the punching bag of more powerful opponents at times has made him extremely durable to physical damage. This has allowed him to stand and fight against regenerating opponents, even dominating them. Power Level: Goku's power level at the Universal Martial Arts Tournament was 3 x 10^43 units of Anti Ki. When he is maxed out however, his power is capable of vastly exceeding this. Powers and Abilities Saiyan: Heralding from the Saiyan race, Goku's body is capable of withstanding most environments and adapting to different forms of attack. He is also able to recover far more powerful after a near death incident. Master of Ki: Goku is a master at the manipulation of Ki, capable of condensing attacks, utilizing it in different ways, spotting weaknesses in attacks and countering effectively. Attacks also result in no excess wastage of Ki to the environment. Mastered Kaio-Ken: Goku has been trained to use Kaio Ken, and has mastered this technique to the point where it can be used together with Super Saiyan forms, providing an insane power boost. Inner Peace: Aside from training his physical strength, Goku has also meditated quite a bit. This vastly increases the ease in which he is able to dodge and concentrate Ki Blasts quickly. This helps him fight against significantly faster and more powerful opponents by boosting his prowess. Instant Transmission: Goku is capable of using the instant transmission, to the point where he is capable of using it in battle. Anti-Ki Master: Due to it being similar to Ki, the applications of his mastery over Ki applies here. Transformations Knowing that his enemies will be the most powerful in the universe, he has mastered all of his limited transformations, increasing the multiplier and reducing the power consumption to nothing, allowing himself to fight at his most powerful for as long as possible. Mastered Super Saiyan: 250x multiplier Mastered Super Saiyan 2: 50x Mastered Super Saiyan Mastered Super Saiyan 3: 125x Mastered Super Saiyan 2 Golden Great Ape: 2500x Base Mastered Super Saiyan 4: 2250x Mastered Super Saiyan 3 Techniques Kamehameha: Goku is capable of firing the Kamehameha instantaneously due to his mastery. 10x Kamehameha: The advanced, condensed version of the kamehameha, it is red in colour, and far more condensed. Spirit Bomb: Gathering the energy from living beings, he is capable of producing a giant spirit bomb proportionate to the gathered power, which disintegrates evil enemies. Burning Ki: Ki/Anti-Ki which results in damage in an attack from Goku will latch onto the enemies injured areas, enhancing the damage done and vastly reducing the person's rate of regeneration, and increasing damage done. This attack burns on the enemy's Ki as well once in contact with the enemy's blood stream. Ultimate Dragon Fist: After unleashing the dragon, it is able to be materialized into a 'solid' dragon, which can be controlled however Goku likes. This Dragon constantly sends forth barrages of Ki Blasts and Beams until the energy from the dragon fist has been depleted. Dragon Fists: Having mastered the Dragon Fist, and gone through intense meditation, Goku is capable of condensing the energy from the Dragon Fist into energy surrounding his fists, drastically boosting his combat efficiency. This has helped Goku in defeating regenerating enemies with ease, as the Burning Ki effect also comes into play. Meditative concentration: Goku, after many long years of training, has finally mastered it to the point where he can unleash all of his energy in an instant without environmental effects, and concentrating it to a tiny, barely visible spark. This allows him to defeat far more powerful enemies, overload energy absorbing foes, and control his Ki far more effectively. Environmental Nullification: Due to his control over Ki, he is able to calm the environment by implanting his Ki within it, thereby allowing him to disable the enemy's Ki/Telekinetic influence. This does not work on true elemental manipulators, who are able to override Ki's Influence. Destructo-Split Disc: He is able to use a variation of the Destructo Disc, which includes supercharged balls at the epicenter of the attack. It is capable of releasing more Destructo Discs at will, making it extremely annoying to dodge. Multiple sets of discs can be created to cover the enemy's blind spots and deal more damage. This is also a very useful tactic to get enemies affected by his Burning Ki effect. Destructo-Kamehameha: A variation of the Kamehameha. When the attack connects, Destructo Discs smaller than the Kamehameha will be formed within it, slicing the enemy to ribbons. When clashing with another beam attack, Destructo discs will be formed to cut right through the attack and hit the enemy, dealing minor cuts or major damage throughout the body. Solar Flare: He is capable of using the Solar Flare like Tien. Omega Beam Sword: Goku is capable of creating a condensed sword out of pure Ki, keeping enemies at a distance. Multi-Form: Goku is capable of splitting himself into different bodies which enhance training benefits. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Saiyans Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles